Child of the Moon
by Akira Darely
Summary: Kokoro Mizuki Takahashi has been saved, but lives in a world of hate. Can Hunny and Mori break through her thick walls to bring this child of the moon into a new light of love? If you don't like fantasy then don't read. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**I know!! I haven't finished any of my stories yet, but I got this idea, and I just had to write it!! I hope you like it!!**

My name is Kokoro Mizuki Takahashi. Why do I have so many names? Well, I'll tell you. I was born with a defective everything, heart, lungs, etc having been born three months premature. My parents were devastated that their only chance at a child would be gone before their eyes in a matter of a few days. They prayed to the Kami, giving them everything that they could, asking for only one thing in return, for me to be saved.

I guess you could say I was saved by the kami, for it seemed that one in particular had pitied my parents and their predicament. My parents told me before they left this world, that she had come to them in a dream, a dream saying that she would save me on the night of the new moon, but had one simple request, a request that they would give to her. Her request you ask? Oh it was simple all right. It was that my parents kill themselves upon my tenth birthday. They complied. They promised her that they would do anything if only to spend more time with me. So she did just that. She saved me from the death the doctors were so sure I would have, but did anyone think of what would happen to me if she did save me?

No. They didn't. I do not hate the Kami for having saved me, but I hate my parents for what they have done to me. I don't look Japanese, as I should. I don't even look human. My hair is silver like the twinkling stars you see at night, my eyes are a dark midnight blue that rivals the darkness of the night sky, and my skin is as pale as the moon itself. I am of a small stature that you would mistake for a child being only 4' 8". And worst of all, they say I looked normal when I was born. I have seen pictures of my birth, and I was a sickly Japanese child, but I looked as a human should, not this horrid child of the moon.

Oh. I forgot the point of my rant. My first name means heart spirit, and my second, beautiful moon. I hate both those meanings, as I hate both my names. I would have loved the name they wished to give me before, having no meaning but a pretty sound, instead of these names to honor the moon spirit who 'saved' me. For now here I am, living with these strangers who don't even wish to console me after my parents' deaths. They adopted me merely by my looks, and because they were incapable of having a child of their own. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I would have loved to have died before the age of one, instead of living this hell.

*~*~*~*~*

I walked through the new school that my new parents insisted that I attend. It was ridiculous to make me attend such a rich and hideous school. I am not a bright child, and yet I will be placed in 3-A because this school prefers how much money you have, to how smart you actually are.

"I don't understand why anyone would dare to make their school pink. Are they so incompetent that they would not only have the most hideous and prestigious school, but also have the most horrid dresses as well? Yellow, fluffy, puffy dresses, that are so starched that it hurts to move around and sit."

I muttered to myself as I walked to my first class unaware of the looks I was getting from all the girls and boys surrounding me.

"Ah. Here it is. Class 3-A."

I sighed as I opened the door to see tens of girls huddled around two desks. I rolled my eyes as I went to the back of the room to sit down. I didn't want to deal with anyone. I was a loner, and I would stay that way. It was going to be a long two years, and I wasn't looking forward to it. How in the hell was I supposed to do anything here? I couldn't get to the thing that I did care about, and what I would be inheriting from mummy and daddy dearest, wouldn't be anything school related. They were flipping famous piano players and singers. The only reason they adopted me is because I look pretty to them, and I'm good at music.

I sighed again hoping that class would end soon so I could run off to a music room to relax.

"Kokoro Mizuki Takahashi. Please come up to the front of the class to introduce and explain yourself."

I got up, and walked as gracefully as I could to the front.

"Hello. I'm Kokoro Mizuki Takahashi. My parents committed suicide when I was ten because the moon spirit wished for them to. I lived in an orphanage for the last seven years until my new parents, the Takahashis, the famous pianist and singer, decided to adopt me. As for explaining myself, I expect you are referring to my choice of dress and why I decided to further myself from all of you. The reason I am dressed this way is because… I…"

With that I fainted, as if on command. It was something I was used to, and something that happened quite a lot when I get in front of people for too long. I don't do well in front of others, and it is said that I have an anxiety disorder.

*~*~*~*~*

Waking up in the nurse's office, I sighed and grabbed my bag. I was fine, and I didn't want to be asked a thousand questions. Checking the clock, I realized school was nearing an end, and not wanting to return to class, I walked around trying to find the nearest music room.

I walked aimlessly around for a good thirty minutes until I found what I was looking for, three of them in fact, although as I put my ear to the first two, I heard the band practicing in one, and an Orchestra in the other. I sighed, walking to the third, hoping that it would be empty, and to my surprise it was. Walking in I looked around at the odd setup. Tables and chairs were everywhere, but I paid no mind to it, as I sat down to the piano hiding in the corner and began to play. Piece after piece, I grew more comfortable, and I began to sing.

When school ended, I was so into the music, I didn't even recognize that someone had entered the room, until I was attacked by someone barely taller than myself.

"KOKO-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU FAINTED DURING CLASS AND I WAS SO WORRIED!"

Widened eyes, I was terrified that someone was acting as if they knew me so well, already having a nickname for me.

"Wh…who ar…are y… you?"

I managed to stutter it out as I saw six boys and a girl stand before me.

**Soooooo… yeahhh…. I liked the idea, and I hope you like it okay!! Please no flames or anything of the sort… Pretty please!! But I would love it if you reviewed, my lovely fans… OH HELLS NO!! I refuse to sound like Tamaki… Disregard that comment… But please review. I would appreciate it greatly!! **

**By the way… I gots a question. Who would you rather see Kokoro with, Mori or Hunny?**

**Thanks a Million guys!**

**~Akahana **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So, this is probably one of my favorite stories, but sad day… It's got the worst reviews and hits :(… OH WELL! Haha, it doesn't matter. But anyways…**

**Please no flames as I will forever say, and as for the reviews telling me who should be who… So far Hunny is in the lead, but shouldn't Mori have a gal? I dunno… I've always wanted to do both a Hunny and Mori story, but I couldn't think of an idea!! But this one could go either way… So I still needs some votes!**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: Yeah, I've uploaded it again. I wanted to see where I could take this, and I've wanted to write something like this for a while. As for the annoying person who flamed it, I find it as though he were snubbing my religion. (I am ¼ Japanese, and I do believe in Shinto). Kami do as they please, and help who they take pity upon. If they wish someone to be born or changed, then they merely have to want it (don't judge please). But anyways, I'm getting off topic. Thank you very much for being the first to review!!**

**On to the story!!**

A blonde boy pranced up to me, trying out a dazzling smile to me, which I merely narrowed my eyes at. He was getting too close for comfort, and I could feel my palms sweating.

"My lovely lady, it seems that you have already acquainted yourself with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, but I madam, am Suoh Tamaki, and these are my friends."

I began backing away, hoping that I could evade the people standing before me, especially the blonde one who thought that my personal bubble did not exist, but I found my back against the hard piano. Whimpering as if I were in pain, my thundering heart did nothing to stop its loud torture.

"Tamaki. Back off."

I looked at the silent man known as Mori, silently thanking him as I attempted to calm down my pounding heart and harsh breathing.

"Th-thank y-you, M-morin-nozuk-ka-san."

I stuttered out my thanks after finally catching my breath, but not before rushing to gather my bags, and before I knew it, I was running from the room… this was why I hated having an anxiety disorder because my fear of people became even worse than it should. I could stand maybe one or two people, but any more than that and things would happen. If I didn't pass out, then terrible, unavoidable things began… But I'm not thinking about that. Calm down.

I slowed down, trying to make myself take deep breaths, hoping that I could make the God within calm down enough so that I would either faint or make a mess of things. I hated being a fucking Kami. I couldn't be in big areas with a lot of people, and I also had to make sure that I ate enough of the disgusting mortal food so that I wouldn't disappear. It was a pain and a bother…

"Koko-chan! Wait up please!"

I looked around to see the small blonde boy and the tall silent man that had saved me, running after me. I twitched, hoping that I could keep my calm.

"Huninozuka-san, I'm sorry, but I cannot. I- I need to get home. It's not safe anymore for me to stay here."

I whispered the last part, but I knew that the two of them caught my words.

"Why isn't it safe Koko-chan?"

At the questioning of his words, the wind began to pick up and howl, as the trees shook and the grass moved with the wind. The sky began to darken, and the moon shone brightly despite the sun being out.

"THIS! This is why it's not safe!"

Seeing their dumfounded faces, I ran away. I couldn't face the fact that I would most likely lose my temper, therefore causing me to lose my one and only secret. It wasn't safe for people to get too close to me. I even made sure that my new 'parents' kept their distance, but then again, they didn't know what I was capable of. No one knew that I was a kami living in the mortal world. I hadn't even known until my parents let me wander a little to far from them one day…

Shaking my head, I raced home, trying to push myself to hurry as fast as I could. I wanted to get home and release myself from the stress and play my music.

[AN: yeah… I made her not only a Kami but a God as well, but just so you know, that doesn't mean she's perfect. She is pretty and excels when it comes to music, but she is not fast, strong, or smart. She is average in school, and doesn't have much common sense. As for the physical things… Well, she's below average. So don't assume that I'm creating a Mary Sue who's perfect and amazing at everything just because I don't state her weaknesses within the chapters.]

"Hello Kokoro Mizuki-san. How has your day been?"

I scoffed as the maids greeted me. I hated the fact that I was almost always alone with the maids. It was better than the orphanage, but definitely not a family that I wanted. I wanted my mother and father. Scratch that. I was still mad at their memory…

Sighing, I threw my bag into the corner of the hall, slipping off my shoes soon after, not stopping to catch my breath until I had found my way to the music room.

Approaching the piano, I poured my mind and soul into playing. I played for hours, not even noticing the time, not noticing that I had missed dinner, that was until the fingertips of my left hand began to slowly disappear, no longer hitting the keys that I had wished to play.

"FUCK!"

My unholy word rang through the entire room as I ran out of the room and right around a corner to my room, finding my stash of mortal foods. None of it looked appealing at the moment, but that didn't matter. It only took an hour to lose an arm, I didn't know how long I had forgotten, but I wasn't taking any chances.

Taking a bag of Lay's chips, I began to munch on a few, slowly finding that I was beginning to gain back my once see through left hand. Sighing, I clasped the bag and tossed it into my own personal pantry.

As I was about to leave the room in search of the kitchen to obtain some real food, I heard my open computer make a dinging sort of noise.

Looking over at it, I found a message from 'KOotori'.

"I wonder who that can be."

I mumbled to myself as I sat down, opening the message.

_KOotori: I know of your condition Miss Takahashi. I have a proposition for you._

Confused and scared, I stared at the message not sure whether or not I should respond. Then a shock came across me… Shiiiiiiiiiiit… He knew I was a Kami. Dammit! Fuck… How the hell did he know?!

_MoonSpirit: Who the hell are you?!_

_KOotori: I am sorry. Ootori Kyouya, vice president to the Ouran Host Club. You ran out before I could properly introduce myself._

Oh… He was one of the six guys, but how in the world did he know?! That didn't make any sense!!

_MoonSpirit: I'm sorry, but I must ask. What in the world do you mean by 'my condition'?_

_KOotori: What I mean, is that you have an anxiety disorder that many doctors have tried to help, but it seems they all mysteriously get hurt or die in a freak accident._

I flinched as I read the answer. Yes, it was a known fact that many doctors had died trying to treat me, but that was not my fault. I may not have the best control over my emotions, but I knew better than to let them rage so much out of control that it would kill someone. That was the Kami trying to keep me being a kami a secret, they knew I would be treated in a way that no person, no thing, not even a god deserved. So they always 'took care of it.'

_MoonChild: That's not my fault Ootori-san. Don't even make it out to be._

_KOorori: I wouldn't dream of it, but I cannot help it. I wish to study you. Helping you with your anxiety disorder could help me be in father's good graces for a long while… so I am back to the proposition I began with._

Kami. Yes. I'm talking to you. What the hell did I do?!

I glared around me, knowing that they were everywhere even if I couldn't see them. Many of the spirits and Kami were fascinated with me, and loved to watch me in this world. Most of the time I was unaware of them for the Kami and spirits would not show themselves to us, unless they willed it.

'Do it. It will be in your best interests my dearest Kokoro.'

I growled as I heard the spirits voices whirl around inside my head.

"Fine."

I mumbled it to myself more than to them as I typed furiously away at the keyboard.

_MoonChild: Okay, what is your proposition?_

**There we go!! You get to hear the proposition in the next chapter, but you gotta read it to find out ;) haha :P. I hope you liked it okay!**

**And if you're wondering what Kami is, then it's pretty much all the spirits of the spiritual realm. Gods however control the elements, and the nature around them. I'll explain more in later chapters, but for now I hope you understand a bit better.**

**~Akahana**

**PS- I do not own OHSHC or Lay's chips…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really sick and busy lately, but now I have time. I'm well enough to sort of think, and I'm not being forced to attend school. So, yeah! I'm gonna update like all my stories at least twice today!! YAY!!!!**

**Zurla Adams: Thank you! I was hoping that someone would like it okay. It's probably one of my favorite stories that I've written so far.**

**Mimi-dudette: Hmm, well you'll just have to find out then, wont you! Haha, actually I have! My grandmother bought it for me when I was seven and I've loved anime since. (grandmother=Japanese and loves cooking and telling me about the culture). Anyways, thanks for always reading and reviewing on my stories! It means a lot to me!**

**Okay… So, don't really have much else to say, except for the fact that I'm going on to write it now!!**

I can't believe I have to do this. I don't enjoy being around the seven of them, much less tens, maybe hundreds of them. I'm still a very young Kami, and I don't have the control needed to keep my powers in check. I'd have to be hundreds, no thousands of years old to have that kind of control. I was only 17. There was no way that I would ever be able to control things…

I walked into the school, receiving the same looks I had gotten yesterday. I guess this is what happens when you refuse to wear the hideous yellow dress. My choice of clothes today was actually a kimono my mom had made for me to when I was ten. It was a midnight blue with silver wisps and stars everywhere. I donned a silver crescent moon necklace, and my long silver hair had been pulled into a tight bun, midnight blue crescent moon ornament stuck in the back of it.

Sure I dressed weirdly, but I dressed however I wished. And that included the only colors I would wear, silver, white, blues of all shades, black, grays, and sometimes a dark green, however that was rare. Why you ask? Well, because that I feel most comfortable in. I wear what the moon Kami would wear, even though it would most likely be a kimono, instead of street clothes.

I sighed. I entered the classroom only to be bombarded by the small blonde child again. Huninozuka, I think.

"Mitsukuni, calm down."

I looked up at the tall man staring down at the equally small child and me.

"I'm sorry Takashi! I guess I was excited to see that you were here. I hope you're okay, you seemed upset yesterday!"

I just looked at him. His annoyingly sweet personality was nothing compared to mine. I didn't even smile unless I had a reason to, and he smiled all the time. Was that… flowers floating above his head?! I shook my head trying to rid myself of the image.

"Don't apologize to me."

The little boy smiled up at his friend before he turned his attention to me.

"I'm sorry Koko-chan. I didn't mean to hurt or offend you or anything! I'm just excited to see you!"

"Its fine Huninozuka-san. Being this size, you get used to people going 'aw! She's so cute and tiny!' and pouncing on me to hug. It kind of sucks because I'm so small, but it's not something I can really help."

The blonde boy cocked his head and smiled before growing somewhat serious.

"I know what you mean. You seem more serious that I do, a lot like Takashi in a way, but you're my size. I feel your pain. Just because I'm really hyper and like cutsy things, doesn't make me a child, but you're even less like a child that I am."

Someone that understood. That didn't happen very often…

"Well, I'm glad someone unders-"

"CHILDREN! Sit DOWN!"

I looked over to see the teacher in front of me.

"Ah. Takahashi-san. Maybe you will explain to me why you are not in uniform today instead of fainting on me again."

I looked at him and tried to suppress my anger.

"Excuse me teacher, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't put my friend on the spot like that. She's got a terrible anxiety disorder, and the fact that she's even attending this school is an accomplishment within itself. I'd like it if you'd stop trying to antagonize her."

I stared as Huninozuka-san stood up for me. Even more surprised that Morinozuka-san walked over to the man and whispered something that the rest of us couldn't hear.

"M-my a-apolog-gies. Takahashi-san."

"Thank you guys. That was sweet of you."

"KAWAI!!!"

I raised an eyebrow as the girls behind us yelled out, apparently pleased with the display that the two had put on. If this was going to be what being in the club was like, I wasn't sure I wanted to do this. My heightened sense of hearing made their screams hurt my ears.

"This is going to be a long day."

*~*~*~*~*

I managed to get through the day. I kept up with the teachers long and hard lessons, and I was able to sneak some food every other hour so I didn't disappear. When I was stressed, I had to eat more often. So at school if I didn't eat at least every other hour, then I would cause disruption because someone would most likely see, then the Kami would decide whether to kill them or make them insane or if they were feeling nice, just plain forget.

I didn't want any more deaths on my hand. Yes, they may be 'necessary' to the Kami, but I've had three doctors die, four go insane, and ten get seriously hurt. I wasn't going to have anything else like that happen, and frankly I was terrified about what would happen to Ootori-san. He wished to examine me and fix my anxiety disorder. I don't even know why the Kami wanted me to do this. Did they want a reason to kill him or something? I don't even know…

I sighed. The day was over, and now I had to go to the Third music room to play piano for them. With the stress, I'd probably have to take breaks every thirty minutes to get some food. Would they even have food there? I had almost depleted the store in my backpack.

"I wonder what they even do in this club."

I muttered to myself after finding myself in front of the big wooden doors that marked the entrance to the third music room. Gathering all my strength, I opened the door.

"Welcome my princess!"

I cringed as the tall blonde boy from yesterday handed me a rose.

"Space Tamaki."

I looked behind me to see that Mori was standing close. It was almost in a protective way, but I didn't give it much thought. I was thankful for him getting Tamaki to back off.

"Ootori-san. You wished for me to play the piano? I will upon one request. I need to eat something at least every thirty minutes to… keep up my strength. Do you have anything for me?"

A tall boy with black hair and glasses stepped forward.

"But of course, Miss Kokoro Mizuki. You play more beautifully than Tamaki here. What would you like?"

I thought about the things that I could possibly eat. Nothing really ever appealed to me often. Kami had different foods, and ever since the damn Moon spirit had the idea to give me a feast on my tenth birthday, I seemed to have lost my taste for mortal foods.

"Uh, I don't know. Anything will be fine. I've come from a family with not much. So junk food, or fancy food, either one's fine. I just need something to keep me playing."

"Well, you can have your choice of cake, sandwiches, tea, coffee, and many other assortments."

I bowed slightly.

"Thank you Ootori-san. Where am I to be playing?"

He began to walk away, and I followed him towards the back of the room.

"If you need anything just call. We will be entertaining guests soon, so when that happens, I will be of assistance. The others will most likely be entertaining."

I nodded and sat down at the bench. It was a beautiful piano, much better than the one I had with my parents and at the orphanage, but not nearly as grand as the one my new 'father' had at home.

I began to play, warming up with an easy song, and then progressing to a much harder one. Getting lost in the music until I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a plate being set down on the edge.

"You wanted something to eat right Koko-chan? I brought you cake, sandwiches, and some tea."

I looked up at Huninozuka-san. There was something different about his appearance. Something I didn't understand, but I didn't give it much thought.

"Thank you Huninozuka-san. That's very sweet of you."

"No problem! And call me Hunny, everyone else does. There's no need to be formal. You're apart of this club now."

I smiled at the boy slightly older than me.

"I'll keep that in mind Huninozuka-san."

He got up and playfully ran back to his guests.

"I should probably eat something…"

I muttered to myself taking a bite of a sandwich that had been placed in front of me.

"Not bad for mortal food, but still not nearly as good."

I turned to the piano and began playing, not knowing that someone had been lurking behind me and heard my mutterings about food. Let's just hope he or maybe even she doesn't look to far into it.

**So who do you think heard?? I don't even know yet. I have quite a few people in mind, I just don't know who would be best for it yet. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope my sickness doesn't get in the way of writing!! Please review and Thanks a Million for reading!!**

**~Akira Darely**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!! Another update!! And note to all my loving readers… do not attend a dance competition when you are ill. It sucks ass. I feel like I'm gonna faint from exhaustion. **

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: I actually still have no idea who I'm going to have listen in, but whoever it is, they are gonna be in a load of hurt when she finds out. Haha. And thanks! I love Mori sometimes, but still my friends tease me about how I would be with Kyouya or the twins… *rolls eyes* my friends are so weird.**

**Whitedragon92: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And that could work, I still don't know yet, but he's one of the one's I'm thinking of. I actually think the only person I haven't thought of hearing it is… wait, I've thought of every host hearing it! Haha, oh wow… this'll be tough.**

**And onto the story!!**

The hours went by fast, and soon I felt the room around me emptying. I had been so caught up in the music, that I hadn't paid attention to the time, or the fact I hadn't eaten in two hours. Oh, I was screwed, but I was unaware.

I jerked a little as someone tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"That'll be all Kokoro Mizuki, although I would appreciate it if you would stay after a little. We have many things to discuss."

I sighed. I had wished that they had allowed me to go home, but apparently, no such luck. Rubbing he back of my neck awkwardly, I agreed to stay.

"So, uh, what do you guys need?"

They had surrounded the piano, and weren't showing signs of moving to a more comfortable place to talk.

"Well, Haruhi here is very confused by something you said. I was wondering if you could explain it to the rest of us."

I stared at them in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The six boys and one girl stared at me in wonder, confusion, and something else that I just couldn't place with an emotion.

"Well, you said something about mortal food not being to your liking, or something like that. I don't remember your exact words, but I do wonder what you meant by mortal."

My eyes widened. I was so stupid for muttering something like that out loud! I could get caught like that if I wasn't careful!

I could hear the wind picking up, and soon rain began to fall. For some reason it always rained when I was nervous or scared, which didn't help because I was terrified of thunderstorms…

"Oh, that… I had some food of the Kami when I was at my parents' funeral. It was really good, and I haven't had any since. It was something that I always think about whenever I eat, and it really sucks cause I have to eat a little more than everyone else does."

The looks on their faces were one's of shock, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why until one of them began stuttering.

"Y-you'r-re a-a-arm! I-i-it's disap-p-pearing!"

My eyes widened as I pulled my hands in from of me.

"Shit!"

I ran around the room looking for something that I could stuff my face with, coming upon a plate of sandwiches that didn't look appealing what so ever. I had no choice though. I ate a few bites, feeling my arm rematerialize.

"Kami. What do I do?"

I asked aloud waiting for their answers to come whirling in my head.

'tell them!'

'Don't tell them, they'll surely hate you for it!'

'But if she tells them, it'll be easier for her to be at school! She needs someone now that her parents are gone. They can help her!'

…

'Tell them.'

I heard the different voices of the fighting Kami, go on throughout my head, and I wasn't particularly pleased with their answer. Why couldn't they just erase their memory… I was really staring to hate the Kami of wisdom. He always seemed to change everyone else's minds.

"I guess I should tell you what's going on seeing as you are in a fit of shock at the moment."

I waited for someone to answer me, but I think that the seven people in front of me were still in such a state of shock, that they couldn't even begin to speak.

"I'll start from the beginning. Seventeen years ago I was born. When my mother brought me into this world, I was in such poor health that I couldn't even stay alive without at least ten machines hooked up to me. The doctors told my parents I would live until the next new moon, and then I would die. Devastated, they prayed to the Kami wishing for them to heal me, but the one in particular that they paid the most attention, was the Moon Spirit. She accepted the task of healing me, but on one condition. My parents were to murder themselves on the day of my tenth birthday. They obliged, and kept their promise."

I sighed, not really wanting to go further, but I felt as though I had no choice.

"She saved me, but it drastically changed my appearance. I became what I am now, and I don't even look human, in my opinion… Anyways, little did my parents know is that when she saved me. She turned me into a full-blown Kami god. I was not a Kami spirit living upon this earth, no. I was a God. I have control over the elements, and it is tied with my emotions. That's why I have a major anxiety disorder. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone, or worse, kill someone."

I stopped to catch my breath and take another bite of the surprisingly not so bad sandwich.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I'm disappearing, and why eating stops it. Well, that's one of the things about being a Kami and living among you. I'm not supposed to be here. I should be on the other side with gods, just like myself. But since I am not, I have to eat something to keep myself grounded. If I do not, I disappear, never to return… Anyways, I don't know much about this, and why I'm here. But I do know that I have no choice. I'm here to stay until I die, which actually shouldn't be for another thousand or so years, hence my small stature."

I watched them as they tried to comprehend what I had told them. The Hitachiin brothers were the first to snap out of it. They walked over to me scared, but nonetheless, began to poke me.

"B-but you _seem_ real to us, and shouldn't a god be much more… adult like?"

I smiled. I had expected this question to come eventually, whether they believed my tale or not.

"For Kami, we age much differently than you mortals. What you looked like and could achieve at five, I had already become by my first year. From age five to ten, was another year, but after that, I have not aged at all. When I turned ten, I was given the ability to look whatever age I pleased, my height the only thing that didn't change. If I were to truly show you my true face, you'd be surprised by how young I look…"

They looked surprised again, but merely grinned.

"CHANGE! Please!!"

I rolled my eyes before closing them. I thought about what age I wanted look. I was the age of a seventeen year old… Hmm…

Opening my eyes, I watched their newly shocked faces. I had chosen what I'd look like at age twenty-three.

"Pleased?"

I laughed as they slowly nodded their heads. I closed my eyes and changed back to seventeen. It was a little annoying changing the way I looked, because believe it or not, it hurts!

I watched as the rest of them snapped out of it. It was a little interesting as they all came over to me, messing with my hair, asking multiple questions, but that was only the Hitachiins and Suoh. The other four stood in the back. Ootori-san was writing something down, Haruhi looked like she were processing things. Morinozuka-san looked as though he were thinking, and Huninozuka-san looked hurt.

Pushing through the huddling people, I walked towards Huninozuka-san.

"Huninoz-"

His face brightened a little.

"Call me Hunny, kay Koko-chan?"

I smiled slightly.

"Are you okay, Hu-hunny?"

"I'm just surprised. I never expected something like that to happen. I knew something about you was different, I just never knew it was this different…"

I sighed, feeling my energy leaving me again. I took a sandwich off the plate next to me, taking another bite.

"If I had a choice, I would have rather been dead…"

With that I ran out of the room. Suoh-san and the Hitachiins seemed to think that this was the best thing that could have ever happened, but did they not realize that this was a curse? I was cursed to live this life alone. I was cursed to live a life where no one could ever understand what I was going through. No one should have to live a life such as this…

**There we goooo… I hope you like it okay!! Please review, and Thanks a million for reading!!!**

**~Akira Darely**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm soooooo sorry guys!! I haven't updated in forever and I feel sooo horrid! I'll try and make up for that today! I've just been super busy trying to get all my makeup work in, and then having competitions to attend and stuff. It's just been a really ridiculous month for me!**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: Haha, I don't even know how that came to me, but I just wanted something that could make her even different, especially show that she was more Kami than human… and yeah… the twins WOULD be perverted over something like that.**

**Bloody Diamond: Aww, sorry it's been a while! But it's up now! I apologize for the delays!**

**RainSpiral: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!**

**XxStrayberyCheezecakeXx: Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Happy Very Belated Valentines Day!**

**Last we heard, Kokoro Mizuki had run out of the room after confessing to Hunny that she would rather have been dead. What'll happen now?**

I found my feet carrying me home, but not home, home. Home to the apartment that my mother, father, and I had shared while they were still living. I would give anything to have them back here with me. Sinking to the ground, I cried out to no one in particular.

"Why, Kami! WHY!?"

Tears streamed down my face as I the suppressed memories of my father and mother returned to my mind, their comforting words, my home school years, their one mistake… Why did they have to have me! They were good parents! They didn't deserve to have someone cursed with something as this! I. Didn't. Want. This!

The wind around me picked up, and the rain began to come down harder. But for once, I didn't care. I was mourning for the first time since their death, seven years ago.

"Kokoro Mizuki."

I heard a calm voice behind me, and suddenly to hands hugging me.

"It's okay, Koko-chan. We understand your pain."

Whirling around I glared at the two of them. The rain stopping immediately, but the wind around me picking up so badly, that it could have easily plucked Mori up if I had allowed it.

"You know _nothing_ about my pains. Do you know how easy it is for me to kill someone? I am such a young Kami, I can't keep control over my emotions. I tried for SEVEN years to keep from mourning, but today, you guys got the best of me. Don't you understand that it's impossible for me to be around all of you sometimes? I'm terrified that I'm going to lose the small control I have and kill one of you! So, no! You DON'T know what I'm going through! NO ONE ON EARTH DOES!!"

I tried to calm down. This wasn't going to be a good day for the mortals in Japan. First rain and wind then even more rain, and finally they become bombarded with some of the hardest winds I've ever seen.

"Kokoro. Yes. I understand. I eat more cake than is human. My brother calls me an alien, and although that is not true, I am still not human."

He paused, looking around.

"Home, Mitsukuni."

The boy nodded, and took my hand.

"Come on Koko-chan! We can go talk at my house! I'll have Takashi call and warn your parents."

I nodded, confused and wondering about his words.

'Kami! What do I do!'

I screamed the words inside my head hoping that some wandering Kami would have wise words for me.

'Go with him! He knows better than any other what you are going through. Mitsukuni and Takashi both!'

I cringed at their words, when something struck me. The Kami never spoke any persons name before. They would call an avatar of theirs name before calling a mere mortal by their name. Why were these two any different from the other mortals?

[AN: so for future reference, 'words' means that she's thinking it, or someone is speaking in her head, and "words" means that someone is speaking out loud.]

[AN: Avatars are an animal that represents the Kami. Normally the animal protects the kami and takes care of their mortal shrines. Well, that was long ago, nowadays, the task is given to the priest or priestess of the shrine.]

"Huni- Hunny… What do you mean that you understand?"

The boy turned around to look at me, and cocked his head.

"Shush Koko-chan. I don't want to have to erase any more minds than possible. The others have already been taken care of."

"What?!"

"Kokoro Mizuki. Shush."

I listened to Takashi, and quieted myself. But thoughts and questions ran through my head nonstop. What happened? How could they know more about my life than I did? What was with Hunny's random statement that he ate more cake than a normal mortal?! HE WAS HUMAN! BOTH HIM AND MORI WERE!! Calming myself down as much as I could I thought through the facts.

'Do Morinozuka-san or Huninozuka-san smell like a Kami?'

Sniffing the air, I smelled cake and cologne. If they were Kami, I should be smelling flowers or the ocean or some other scent that had to do with their main element. Take me for example, I smelled of the elements. My overpowering smell was wind and rain, but underlying you smelled the ocean.

'Do Morinozuka-san or Huninozuka-san eat more than normal mortals?'

Huninozuka-san definitely did, but he could just be cake obsessed. I rarely saw Morinozuka-san eat, so unless he snuck food, I get the idea that they aren't really Kami.

'Do Morinozuka-san or Huninozuka-san have an appearance that's not particularly human?'

Looking over to the two walking in front of me, I found myself wondering. This last question was the most pulling. Huninozuka-san was small like me, boyish features, and blonde hair. Morinozuka-san on the other hand was more mortal like, but his tall stature was unheard of as well as his eyes. His eyes scared me sometimes…

"We're here. Now we can talk."

Looking in front of me, I didn't see what I had been expecting. Going to a rich school like Ouran, you'd think that they would have a humongous house that rivaled the size of the school or something. But the house in front of me was small, quaint, and in my mind looked how a shrine should.

"This is your house?"

I squeaked it out.

"Takashi and I live apart from our family sometimes. We are almost ready for college, and so we were given the choice of a house out here so we could attend college without being home."

"Oh…"

All around me were the elements, a waterfall that ran into the river, trees, bushes, flowers, and so many other plants I could recognize, and then right inside the shrine looking house was an everlasting fire. I hadn't seen one in so long, and it was weird seeing one all the way out here.

"Wh-what's going on?"

I looked at the boys- men?- in front of me.

"We are going to explain… Everything."

Huninozuka-san was acting out of character in the sense that he was being silent and sitting still. And Morinozuka-san was actually speaking. I didn't really understand what was going to happen, what words of wisdom they were going to speak to me, but I knew one thing, and I didn't like it.

I had the feeling these two were Kami, just the same as me.

**Okay…. So… I'm sorry I have to leave you hanging but I just have to go! I'm sorry! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks a Million for reading, and I love all of you who have reviewed!! It means soooo much to me!! People stopped reviewing on my other stories :(**

**~Akira Darely**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while guys! I hope you like it so far though!! Anyways… This is gonna be a really long chapter, or so I think at the moment, so I'm gonna get to work! :)**

**Mimi-dudette: Thanks! I thought it'd be the only one that would sort of make sense, but yeah… Anyways, other people DID stop reviewing, RHC one of them, but it's okay. I mean, it's still one of my more favorited stories, but oh wells!**

**RainSpiral: he he he… Didn't see that coming now did ya :P But common! How else does Honey find the ability to eat all that cake! And I mean, he's tiny too!! Like Kokoro Mizuki!!**

**Anyways… I hope you like the next chapter!!**

I walked into their shrine like house, and I found that something within me was burning, fluttering, and itching to break free from its confines.

"Just let it out Kokoro Mizuki. It's not good to with hold all the excess and pent up energy."

I looked behind me at the two boys, so very different and contrast, they were so familiar, yet so different. It was confusing for me to think about.

"So, can you please explain how you seem to know more about Kami than I do?"

I watched as Mori became more stoic than normal, and Hunny just strained a smile.

"Why don't you sit down Koko-chan!"

"I, uh, okay. But you swear you'll tell me?"

I looked up at the two, a very questioning look on my face.

"Of course we will Kokoro Mizuki."

I was still a little skeptical of being here, but if they could help me, then I wasn't going to run away scared as I normally would.

"Okay, but call me Kokoro, or Mizuki, either one is fine with me."

I sat down on the couch, and watched as Hunny's face grew very serious.

"Anyways, Koko-chan. We told you that we would tell you more of what we know, and we will. Now, from what you have told us, you were created a Kami at birth. Takashi and I though, we were almost in a way, forced to be Kami. At the age of four, my father prayed to the Kami, gave them gifts, in the thought that he would be able to convince them to answer his prayers."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at the small boy with curiosity.

"My father is a strict man and believes in three things, religion, honor, and tradition. But the thing that worried him most was that we wouldn't be the strongest family anymore. He prayed to the Kami that I would grow stronger, and more able than any other family's son. The only problem was, is that they didn't only strengthen me, they did the one thing they've been trying to achieve for a while, Kami on Earth. The Kami of the spiritual world want four Kami to live on Earth to keep peace, if possible. Therefore they chose Takashi and I to become what we thought were the first Kami on Earth. My father was given what he wanted, a strong fighter, but the Kami achieved what they wanted as well."

Hunny tried to smile at me a little before continuing, but I could see the stress and wisdom behind his eyes.

"They trained us in hope of making us able to stop wars that would devastate others, stop a crisis that would kill off thousands, or just help someone that will be much needed in the future find their way. But there have been dire consequences. Each Kami has a few special abilities that cause us to have problems with blending in. Takashi, why don't you explain? It is after all, your gift."

I watched the giant nod before opening his mouth to speak.

"I myself have noticed the changes within me since the age of four. Whenever I speak, people are almost in a way forced to believe what I say, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. I can soothe people, rile them, or even convince them to kill themselves just by speaking to them. It's a dangerous gift, and I have learned to try not to speak unless I needed to. Another gift that has been placed upon me is the ability to force emotions upon others. As my age in Kami years increases, I have found that I am given more and more gifts such as these. But they are all circled around the need to keep Mitsukuni in check. His powers are much more drastic than mine."

The thoughts in my head swirled around, confusing me in ways I didn't think were possible. Could this all be true? I mean, I guess I had some gifts as well, but I just thought it was something all Kami were able to do.

"Mitsukuni, despite his childlike appearance, has much more dangerous gifts that I. for instance, he was given the strength and fighting abilities ten times the average man. He can take on thirty or more men at once, and could kill them all within a minute if the threat was dire enough. But that's not even the worst part of it. His temperament is something that often would get him in trouble if I wasn't able to help control it."

I cocked my head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"But this is Hunny we are talking about. His name is literately as sweet as him."

Hunny looked at me a little strangely before interrupting Mori.

"True, I act as childlike as I look, but that's not the thing. What Takashi is trying to say, is that I have many moods and personalities. What I show the host club is one of the many. The reason it is like this is to help me with the ability to adapt to any situation, however it is very dangerous. If just one factor changes in any equation, it could have an affect on me as to change me into something no one would suspect, a bloodthirsty maniac. That's one of the reasons that Takashi and I stick together no matter what. He's probably the only person who can calm me down. Well, his voice and your music that is."

I blushed a bit at his comment, but began to understand what he was speaking of.

"So, you're telling me is that we are have gifts that can be good, yet go terribly horrid in the wrong hands?"

The two boys nodded.

"So what are my gifts then? I don't think there are many things that I can do that you don't have?"

I watched, as Takashi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Your music has a great calming affect, although I'm sure you could easily rile someone up with an increased tempo. As for your emotions, well, as you can tell, they control the wind and water."

I thought all Kami were able to control those things? Mori and Hunny were able to calm down my raging storms when they had followed me.

"But can't you do that as well, Mori?"

He shook his head.

"I merely calmed down the aura surrounding you which calmed down the winds themselves."

I nodded in understanding, trying to take all of this in.

"So, what you're telling me, is that so far there are three Kami on Earth… that we know of. There are specific gifts that we have taken on, and over the years we are granted with another gift."

I thought for a moment.

"What are we supposed to be? Some friggin super hero?? What if I just want to be NORMAL! I don't want any responsibilities! I just want to have a normal life!"

I felt tears seeping from my eyes, and I couldn't help but let them fall.

I just wanted a normal life. No powers, no disappearing… Disappearing. I'll just let myself disappear into oblivion. Never to have to deal with this again. I'll be free.

Looking up at the two before me, I stood up to leave, when Mori's face darkened.

"No Kokoro. You will not let yourself die."

I narrowed my eyes at Mori. My mind already made up.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? It's been an hour or so since I last ate something. I only have another two or three hours to wait until I disappear. It would be something lovely compared to this hell filled life."

With my last words, I bolted from the room as fast as I could. I didn't care that I heard footsteps after me. I didn't care that the second I left the confines of their shrine like home, the winds picked up and the rain began to fall. I didn't care. I just wanted to be normal, and seeing as the Kami would never give that to me no matter how many times I begged and pleaded, I had no choice but to disappear. No one would be able to stop me. No one.

The pitter patter of the rain mixed with the pounding of my footsteps and heart as I ran farther and farther into the surrounding woods. Ignoring the footsteps behind me, ignoring the scrapes and bruises I was sure to have. I ignored everything until I felt myself feeling more and more free, until I finally felt my arm to dissipate into nothing. I stood in the rain, with what was left of my arms catching the rain drops, until I blacked out. Not a single thought on my mind when it happened.

**Don't kill me yet!! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! Promise!! But… I don't know… you may kill me :/. Is it over? I don't know? Is it rushed? Yes… And I promised no more rushed endings, so why don't YOU tell me what you think is going to happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you read any of my other stories, then you know that I don't really have an easy life, and that my stories and the reviews are kind of what keep me going. So please review my lovely readers! It means the world to me. Thanks!**

**So… Yeah… Next chapter…**

**Answers/Replies to Reviews:**

**Mimi-Dudette: Thank you for being the ONLY person who reviewed this chapter! Haha... Anyways, yeah... bit of a dramatic ending, but this story is most likely going to be shorter than 15 chapters, and everyone always like a bit of dramatics. I am not going to write a sequel for this one, so I don't get to do the normal, I'm ending this NOW thing. I have to find a way to do it, therefore, dramatic thing needs to be now. Anyways... Glad you liked it and sorry for the delay!**

My eyes fluttered and I felt an extreme bright light surrounding me and voices murmuring in the background. Listening in a little closer, I tried to ignore the headache encompassing my mind as I attempted to make out the words they were speaking.

"Mitsukuni, you should've known better than to get that far away from me when you are enraged."

What? Were they dead to? Or was I just a wandering spirit amongst the living upon this hellhole called Earth?

"I know Takashi, but I just couldn't lose her… It's hard to explain, but I just feel this pull to her. It's almost impossible for me to explain, but I feel as though if I let her die, I might die as well. I just couldn't let that happen…"

Did Hunny… Save me? What? No! He couldn't have!

I tried to move, but I felt something restraining me to whatever I was laying on.

Opening my eyes, I tried to avoid the bright light that surrounded me, that only seemed to make my headache much worse.

The scene before me however cleared it right away.

The little blonde boy that I now know as Hunny was crying upon the couch, his sad tears making my heart ache. The fact that I knew it was I who had hurt him, made the pit of my stomach churn with regret. What had I done?

"H-Hunny?"

I spoke out quietly, my voice a little raspy sounding, but it was definitely worth it seeing his face brighten immensely as he bounded over to me.

"Koko-chan! You're okay!"

I smiled a little. Yes. I was okay. But why was I okay with being alive?

"Yeah, I'm okay Hunny. Are you?"

"Yeah! Now that you're here and okay, everything's better!"

I smiled. I was okay with being alive because someone cared about me again. Someone cared that could understand me, and help me with all the problems I had. He couldn't judge me for the bad things that happened, and he most certainly knew what it was like to live in fear of what could happen if you weren't careful about what you did.

"Everything's better that you're here too, Hunny. Everything is much better."

I felt the restraints that were identified as some sort of kendo belt were removed, I ran to hug the sweet and adorable boy who had saved me.

"Thank you so much Hunny."

As I pulled away from the hug, the boy cocked his head in confusion.

"Why are you thanking me Kokoro?"

My heart fluttered at the mention of my real name, but I merely dismissed it.

"For caring, for coming to get me, for everything. I've lived my life with no one really knowing what it's like to be a deathtrap in a human body, but you know as well. You can understand me. You _do_ understand me. And for that, I thank you."

I watched as the boy bounced up and down for a second before hugging me again.

"Don't thank me Koko-chan! I just want you to stay here, okay?"

I nodded as he let go of me, missing the warmth from his hug.

"So what do we need to do Hunny, Mori?"

The two boys just looked at me a little confused before continuing.

"One of the Kami has decided to tell us a bit of information that they had been with holding from us. The fourth Kami that is to be introduced to our group is someone you know Kokoro. I don't know who it is, but they say that she was your one true friend when you were a kid."

My mind immediately went to my childhood friend, Amaya. She was a sweet little thing, but when my parents died, her overprotective parents took her away to America. Who knows why they chose there of all places, but they thought it would be the best for her.

"I only had one friend as a child, but when I was ten, her parents moved her to America."

I smiled at the memory of my one friend as a child.

"Well, apparently she's back in town with a lot of money now. She's going to begin attending Ouran tomorrow."

I widened my eyes at the news. Maya and her family went to America, got rich, and are coming back! Oh my… What if she doesn't remember me… What if she doesn't- wait. She's a Kami too?!

'When the fuck did that happen???'

I screamed in my head at the Kami who just might be happening to listen in.

'We didn't want to tell you just yet.'

I narrowed my eyes at their answer.

'Yes. You didn't tell me any of the other things either. Do you suddenly hate me and love these guys now? How am I supposed to help anyone if I hate life! You. Could. Have. TOLD ME!!'

I could practically feel all of them shrinking back at my words, and the fact made me smile.

'It wasn't the right time for you. You couldn't be told while you were holding in all the pain from your parents deaths. You needed a more level mind which you have now.'

Damn the stupid Kami whose name I forget, but is the Kami of reason and wisdom.

'You are so infuriating at times.'

'I know!'

I scowled as it sang out in my head, but I didn't think much of it. There were going to be three other Kami, three people I could relate to, three people that I would enjoy spending the rest of my life with. I just hoped that Maya would still like me now, like she did back then.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll get Maya to join us, or at least try, tomorrow at school."

I smiled as the two looked at me with surprise. Apparently they weren't used to a happy Kokoro, but I was certainly excited for this. Before this, I had few friends, and no one who would understand me. Now I had everything I ever wanted, in a way.

**There we go! It's a little shorter than the others, but yeahhhhh… I hope you liked it anyways!! :) Review please my loves!!**

**Thanks a Million!!**

**~Akira Darely**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: Haha, thanks Mimi, and I sure hope you're right! :P**

**BEELZENEFF PWNS YOU ALL x3: That's okay, and he mighttt! Haha, I sure hope he finds a girl!**

**Dakota321: AWWWW! THANK YOU! And NEW READER YAY! :D**

**Dreammaker401: NEW REVIEWER! And thank you! I rather like this story too!**

**Dakota3…2…1? Didn't I get a review from you already? Huh… Oh wells! Thanks for the review anyways! I loves you even more for giving me them! Well.. Not really love… Well, possibly… Well… I DON'T KNOW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY OKAY! Hahahahahah… … read on and ignore my random out burst…**

**So… Gonna work on the chapter now… I hope you like it seeing as this will most likely be one of the last chapters… DON'T KILL ME!**

I blinked myself awake, still a little out of touch with my orientations… actually, this isn't somewhere I know at all. Why am I in… a… shrine-

My mouth formed the shape of an "o" as I spotted Hunny sleeping in a ball on the couch and Mori not much farther away.

I smiled and got up from the surprisingly great rest that I had received, walking around trying to find something that would give me an inkling as to what time it was.

"Koko-chan?"

I turned at the sound of his voice to find a very cute Hunny rising from his makeshift bed.

"Yes, Hunny?"

He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Are you ready for school today?"

He cocked his head to the side making the cute face that he always does when he wants someone to smile.

"Not particularly, but I am excited to see Amaya again. I haven't seen her in such a long time. It'll be nice catching up with her."

I smiled at some of the memories that I've had with her. I definitely couldn't wait to see her again. She was one of the greatest friends…. Only friend I had ever made until now.

"Then let's get to school. I believe that the Kami said she would be joining today."

I smiled at Hunny and skipped to the door.

"You're right! Let's pick something up on the way to school, okay?"

I cocked my head to the side, smiling at him, hoping that he would agree.

"Of course Koko-chan! Common Takashi!"

I skipped out the door, not giving Mori and Hunny time to catch up. Who knew I would be so excited to see my friend? It's so weird seeing her after all this time, and I wonder how much she's changed… if she's changed.

Maya was always a strange girl, a happy person really… Friends with practically everyone but I feel as though it were a façade to keep secret the fact that her parents were strict, almost abusive verbally towards her. She didn't like people being unhappy, so I guess she just ended up faking happiness… Who knows.

As I neared the school, my excitement grew as I searched every girl's uniform for a face that I might possibly recognize as Maya's. It was hard because I still had no idea as to who she might be, but I guess I was just that excited.

"Zu-zu! Over here!"

I turned, a smile upon my face, because of the old nickname that she had donned me with.

"MAYA!"

I ran to my unexpectedly tall friend, looking her over to find her even more beautiful than when she left.

"Maya… I missed you. But DAMN you're tall! The Kami are unfairrr! You're practically ten feet tall!"

I grinned hugely at her expressions. She always had the best expressions, and I definitely missed them.

"I am five foot nine thank you very much Zu-zu! However, _you_ my dear are tiny! I need a microscope to see you! You're so damn small girl!"

I fake pouted, but found myself unable to hold it. As we burst out into laughter, I hugged her tightly.

"So what brings you back to Japan, Maya?"

Her face, normally filled with different expressions giving way to how she felt, became a poker face.

"Eh, my parents died."

My face dropped.

"Oh my gods… I'm so sorry, Maya... So you're living with people here?"

She shook her head.

"Actually no. I'm eighteen. I don't have to live with anyone, and after inheriting everything of my parents and got their affairs in order. I decided it was time to move back to my homeland… sides, I missed my old friend. I didn't fit in with the Americans well. They have strange customs. But that's not the point! We need to talk about more… spiritual things. I've been told that you are friends with the other-"

"Koko-chan! Don't take off like that! We couldn't keep up!"

I turned around, a smile bright upon my face, and faced Hunny.

"Sorry Hunny. I guess I was just really excited to see my friend again."

Backing up and turning so I could face the three of them, I introduced them. However, I think Maya was much more interested in Mori than Hunny.

"We should talk after the host club, okay? I'll play piano again, oh and hey! Maya, do you still play the cello?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Been playing for eleven years now!"

"Great! You can play with me… I'll explain later during class… What the host club is and everything. But after that we all need to talk, so where's a private place we could do that?"

Everyone looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"We could go to my new flat? It's pretty spacious and I have lots of food that could keep us sustained for weeks… And don't think I've forgotten about your thing for sweets Zu-zu."

I laughed as she stuck out her tongue at me.

_Think pretty Ouran bells ringing!_

"Oh! Let's get to class! We can plan later!"

[AN: So… I don't really want to go through the entire school day… so… We're gonna skip to the end of school! They are about to go into the host club!]

I walked into the host club cautiously, trying to avoid the random rose petals that are normally thrown at me, but to my surprise, none were being thrown.

'Huh… Guess they forgot… thank god!'

Finding the host members running around trying to get everything in order for hosting today. It was actually quite entertaining.

"Well, Maya. This is the host club. Pretty much, girls that are boy crazy come here and talk and have tea with 'amazing' guys. I got suckered in somehow, and now I play the piano for them after school everyday. You, my friend, are going to make sure I remember to eat so I don't have an incident like last time, and on breaks we can talk in more depth. However, I should be able to fill you in quietly while we play… Breaks can be for my debates with the Kami for being evil and conniving and never telling me what the fuck I'm supposed to be doing."

I cocked my head to the side and smiled, but my smile turned to a smirk as I watched Amaya shake her head.

"You are still the same after all these years Zu-zu."

"Yeah, well, you can't expect anything to really make me change!"

I giggled lightly before bouncing off towards the piano, not waiting for Maya to catch up, tugging her cello in tow. On my way to the piano, I picked up various things, some cake, a few sandwiches, and even a cup of tea. Setting down my plate of goodies and cup of tea, I opened the piano top delicately.

Sitting down, I placed my hands on the keys almost looking as though I was going to play a nice melody, before…

_BAM!_

**Teeheehee! I know, I know! That's just plain evil! But, I love cliffhangers! It coaxes people to leave more REVIEWS! **

**So… I am not saying you HAVE to REVIEW, but it is VERY much APPREACIATED if you leave a wonderful little thing, called a REVIEW! **

**Teehee! Sorry… I shouldn't write when it's nighttime, but I can't help it! It seems that I write things better, and well… I just hope that you REVIEW! So I have more incentive to keep WRITING which is what I know what you ALL want! Well… I should hope so! But anyways! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks a Million all my lovely readers! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Akira Darely**


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**The Girl Who Says WOOT! x3: Hahaha, I guess you are right! And *gasp* you are correct! There is a hinting there! :P THANK YOU! And I'm updating it nows! Haha**

**Dreamaker401: I guess that makes sense… Cliff hangers just irritate me when the story isn't completed cause then I just really, really want to know what's going to happen next!**

**Mimi-dudette: Same here! And yeah, I really like making stories where people are really upset and then live a happily ever after. It gives me hope, ya know?**

**Okay guys and gals! This is going to be my last chapter for this story. I finally got up to courage to just write the damn thing, and hopefully I'll be able to get up chapters for my other stories as well. I hope you like it okay!**

_BAM_

I slammed my hands down on the keys, hoping to get everyone's attention by the ruckus I had made, and thankfully, I was successful.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to turn your attention to the person in the center of the room carrying a cello trying to make her way sneakily towards me… You see her? Now one question comes to mind… Why is it that you haven't introduced yourselves to her? Why is it that _I_ was practically attacked by Tamaki, yet none of you have-"

I stopped what I was saying as I watched Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins fawn over the new girl in their own ways. It was cute, and it was very interesting to see it from an outsider's point of view.

It was really rather interesting, but this wasn't the point that I had wanted to make.

"Well, then! Now that you have noticed her and fawned over her a bit, I'll introduce you!"

Bouncing away from the piano towards my new 'friends' and Maya, I stopped next to my oldest friend.

"This is Amaya. She's my really old friend from like, eight years ago. She's probably one of the sweetest girls I've ever known, but she's also really nice, funny, and musically talented like I am. She's new here and is going through a rough time… So I'd appreciate it if she could play her cello while I play piano during club activities."

I looked to Kyouya, who nodded before looking at Tamaki for his reaction.

"OH but of COURSE! It'll be lovely to have two beautiful and lovely ladies playing for us while we woo our guests."

I smiled lightly and ran to grab Maya's hand.

"Good! Well, she will be playing with me, have the same breaks as me, and have the same deal as me. Therefore, we are going to go and collect our food and tea, and have a nice chat about what we are going to do about our music selections. Goodbye idiotic king!"

I watched as Tamaki went from being emo to happy in a split second. Apparently he didn't know whether or not he should go into his emo corner, or be shocked by lightning for being called idiotic, or be elated and go on and on about how he was the king of this club… It was rather interesting, but I had work to do.

"So Maya. Now that we have that down, what do you want to play?"

I watched as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, we could just play a bunch of Mozart or Beethoven or something like that, going in order from their first symphony and go through them in order until the club ends. We have more important things to talk about Zu-zu and you know that."

I nodded.

"Then whichever one you are better at we'll play."

Maya smiled.

"You know I love Mozart."

I shook my head slightly. How could I forget her obsession with Mozart? She had even named her dog after him!

"Of course. Well now that that has been settled, we should get in a quick bite to eat and talk about what in the world has happened to us since we parted ten years ago. Do you want to go first Maya?"

She shrugged, but after taking a bite of a sandwich she began her tale of what had happened in her life since then.

"Well, not really much happened… My parents moved because they were afraid that something would happen to me if we stayed near 'your corruptive family'. Not even aware that after your tenth birthday, your parents had passed away. But that's beside the point. We went to America, and that's when everything changed for us. Somehow I got sick with cancer at the age of eleven. It was in my heart and brain, and the doctors did everything possible to fix me. However, they were unable. As a last resort, my parents prayed to the Kami. They prayed hard and long, and finally, they got their wish. For me to stay with them and to inherit their surprisingly successful business that they had started up the second we had landed in the US. And they did. Life was horrid, and I absolutely hated it there. But I didn't have much of a choice. I was stuck there."

Taking another bite of her sandwich, I looked at my old friend with awe. The Kami seemed to be especially mean when they wanted something to happen. But this wasn't out of the normal I guess.

"Well, on my eighteenth birthday, my parents died in a car crash… No, don't be upset. I was almost happy in a way. You know that my parents weren't even remotely happy people, and you know that they made my life a living hell most of the time… But I got word from the Kami that 'what I was meant to do' was back in Japan with my old friend. At first I was confused, not really remembering ever really having friends until I remembered the nice girl next door who was probably the high light of my life when I was younger… After getting the rest of my parents' affairs in order, I got on a plane and flew back here. Staying in a hotel until I found the perfect flat, which I might add is really nice! And then I applied for this school… Now here we are!"

I smiled at my old friend in amazement. She was certainly someone that didn't make me feel uncomfortable as everyone else did. She actually calmed me more than anything else.

"That's just… Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through all that Maya."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"It wasn't really anything, Zu-zu. I'm happy now, and that's all that matters to me."

I nodded, and took a bite of my strawberry short cake before starting my story.

"Well, as you know, my parents died when I was ten. After that I lived in the foster care system until the Takahashi's adopted me. It was nice of them, and I'm not really partial to them in any way, but they are good people and try to make sure that I get whatever I want, but the one thing they told me I had to do, was attend this school… that's when all the craziness happened. As you should know, I have always had a _major_ anxiety problem. I was never really good at going to school, and I always kept to myself. Well, that's what I did here, and it didn't work out so well… On the first day, I fainted. When I awoke, it was almost time for school to end, so I just looked around the school until I found the music room. When I went in, I ran to the back and began playing the piano- We should start playing. Girls are starting to enter the room."

Maya nodded, and I began to quietly relay the rest of the story of how my life had become what it had. I told her everything up until meeting her today.

We played and played until we came upon our first break in which I took hand and ran us into the back room. Happy to have escaped everyone and be able to talk in a normal tone, I found thoughts being forced into my brain.

'You have all been united!'

'Yeah, yeah… Now what in the hell are we supposed to be doing?'

'We will tell you after school when you are all alone at Day Kami's home.'

I arched an eyebrow at their response, and looked at Maya with interest, but held off any questions until we got back to her flat.

Maya apparently had the same idea, and we didn't talk of anything of real importance for the rest of the duration of the club. We just played, letting ourselves get into the music, the both of us humming every once and a while when a particular part came that we liked. And before we knew it, our time was up. We were free to go, and I was particularly happy to. Running over to Hunny, I hugged him with all my might, which would be a lot to any normal person.

"Hunny! Hunny! Hunny! Let's go!"

The other club members looked on at the two of us, very confused, but I didn't let it phase me. I was happy, and I wasn't going to let the any of them spoil that!

"Okay Koko-chan! Let's just get Takashi and Ama-chan to hurry over!"

I smiled at his cute personality as I waited for my friend to put away her cello, and for Mori to mosey his way over.

Once the four of us were all standing by the door, I pulled Amaya's hand and we ran towards the front of the school, knowing that our new friends wouldn't be far behind. As we neared the entrance, I turned to Maya.

"Maya… We, sort of, walked to school today. Do you by chance have a car?"

Maya rolled her eyes as if I were saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I have a car silly. Wait for the guys and we can walk from there."

I nodded, and soon enough the two boys aforementioned walked up.

"So, Maya has a car, and we can talk along the way!"

I smiled at all my friends, happy that I finally had people who understood me.

As we walked to the car, our subjects were vast, but it never hit much important things. It was more of Hunny and I talking about what we liked and disliked, and Mori and Maya saying things when spoken to.

I found it odd that Amaya was being quiet, but I guess around other people she always was. I was the loud rambunctious one who had a bit of a temper, while Amaya was the one who was sweet tempered and quiet. She spoke, joked, and played with me, but I guess I never realized how it was only me that she really ever talked to. Maybe her and Mori could get over their quietness together!

The time passed, and soon we were sitting in the living room of Maya's new flat. It was pretty big and spacious, actually being the entire top floor. It had rooms for everything she would ever want and more. It was great, but I found myself surprised that she would want it.

"So Maya. Why'd you buy something so big?"

"The Kami told me to buy this place, telling me that I would need a place for the four of us to live. I found this place because it's huge, and no one else would be able to get up here except for us and the owner that is, but even he needs a password to enter."

I nodded, and looked around once more.

"So let's get down to business!"

I smiled at Hunny's suddenly serious tone. It was so unlike him, but it was really funny and cute as well.

But then I realized as soon as he spoke, the room went cold and four see through looking spirits appeared in front of us.

A woman who had the same silver hair, pale skin, and dark midnight blue eyes stood in front of me. A man with black hair and dark charcoal eyes stood in front of Mori. A woman with blonde hair, light sky blue eyes, and tan skin fidgeted in front of Amaya. And lastly, a man with blonde hair and bright brown eyes stood in front of Hunny.

It looked as though an older version of ourselves were standing there right in front of us, but you would have been wrong. Besides the color of skin, hair, and eyes, nothing was the same. Features were very different, as well as heights and demeanors. It was an interesting sight to see, but after thinking for a few minutes, I finally got past the shock of things, and realized what was going on.

"You're the Kami of the Moon, Sun, Day, and Night, aren't you?"

I chocked out. These were the Gods who changed us from being normal humans.

"Yes, yes we are my dear. And you must be very confused right now, just as the four of us were back probably about… what was it Rina? Four thousand years? Maybe five thousand years?"

The Kami of Day looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Almost five thousand if I'm not mistaken."

I was shocked. What were they doing here? Was there something special they needed or was there something they wanted to mess up?

"What do you want?"

I asked coldly, but Amaya grabbed my hand, soothing my angry thoughts at once.

"Be calm Zu-zu."

Sighing, I flopped onto the couch not to far behind me.

"Is there something you need?"

I heard Hunny's sweet voice speak out.

"Yes."

The four of them spoke at once, before the Kami of the Night, the one standing in front of Mori spoke up.

"About six thousand years ago, we stood where you are right now, though it was not nearly as developed as this… but we heard the exact same thing I will tell you now… As you should know, each one of you were revived or given a special gift to by one of us here. It either allows you to control things around you, or the emotions of the people around you. It also gives you strength and senses much more heightened that the normal humans. But at the same time, it takes a great toll on your humanoid form. You must eat about every other hour just to sustain living here. It's something that we had to live with for many, many more years that you four can even comprehend. But there is a reason for all of this. Day and Night, as well as the Sun and Moon, cannot live without one another. We work together to create the perfect society for man, and without us they would surely die out, in which we, the Kami, would die out… It is your job to play mediator. You will not always be needed, and most likely will have much free time on your hands to do whatever you please, but at the same time, if a war gets to out of hand or a plague of some sort, you must do your best to stop it… The Kami, humans, animals, and plants coincide together, and without one, the others will perish. It is your job to make sure that we do not end the life of the living."

I stared at the Kami in front of me.

What. The. Fuck? Was he serious? I thought I was just now getting a normal life! But as I looked at Huny, Amaya, and Mori, I realized that it was something that we had to do. Just because I wanted to live a normal life, would that mean that I would let the world die? Was I going to be so selfish as to kill myself and everyone else around me?

No. I wasn't going to be a selfish brat no matter how much I wanted to be. I was going to do this, and I was going to do it right.

Sighing I gripped Hunny and Amaya's hands tightly before speaking in a small voice.

"I'm in."

As my friends around me agreed as well, I looked up to the great beings in front of us.

"You are wise to choose this, for now we will let you be in peace and begin to comprehend things. You can live the life you so desperately want for a few more years unless something more drastic comes along, but for now, we do not see such things. We will take our leave now."

Nodding, I looked at my friends and smiled.

"I guess we're some sort of super hero now!"

_**Epilogue**_

The years flew by, and the four of us lived happily together.

In the beginning, we spent time learning the way of the Gods and Kami, but when we got our powers, thoughts, and emotions under control, and soon enough we were left alone completely by the Kami who had changed us.

Sure there were times when I cursed the Kami for changing me into this, but at the same time, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I loved my friends, but most of all I loved Mitsukuni. If I had died at the age of one as I had wished all those years ago, I would have never met such an amazing man, and never would have married said man.

Yes. Mitsukuni and I married two years after high school ended, and Amaya and Mori couldn't be more elated. Amaya, of course, was the maid of honor, and Mori the best man. It was a beautiful small and intimate wedding, and only a few people besides the members of the host club attended.

And not long after, Amaya and Mori married as well.

The four of us never had kids, though not much of our time was never taken up much by our Godly duties. Sure, we had a war or plague that'd take up about a year of our time, but why should a year or two matter when we had hundreds, no thousands, if not millions of years to spend together and just be.

The End

**It's finished! **

**I hope you were happy with the ending. It took me a while to figure out how to end it, but I could never figure it out… But today I was rereading the story, and it just hit me! I hope you like it okay, and I have to apologize about the sucky epilogue… I've never been good at writing them, and I don't think I ever will be!**

**Thank you for all of my dedicated readers and wonderful reviewers! You all make me so happy! **

**Feel free to check out one of my other stories, completed or not. **

**Thanks a million!**

**~Akira Darely**


End file.
